


Astillas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejarse llevar una vez porque no se tiene casa y, a veces, ni siquiera se tiene un hermano, no es malo. Y será una sola vez. Llámalo impulso, porque lo es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

Pasar unos días en casa era dormir sin tener que levantarse necesariamente antes de las once de la mañana y disfrutar del cariño de su madre, de su comida y de sus sonrisas; era así, y era perfecto. Pero ahora es diferente. La casa donde creció no se siente la misma ni hay rastros de la comodidad que siempre existió como característica en ella. El ambiente que hay es uno que se volvió extraño, que huele diferente y _sabe_ diferente. Además, hay pañales y olor a inocencia, también un bebé que llora y clama por una atención completa, y que se puede escuchar a toda hora.

Y un gato llamado Casimir que ya no le maúlla, sino que se escabulle con ligereza de su toque, y un perro que se está volviendo viejo y apenas mueve la cola de un lado a otro cuando le dices ven, chico, Scott, tengo algo para ti.

No es que Bill no ame a su familia y a sus mascotas, o que su mamá no constituya una parte vital de su vida. No, no significa que no sea feliz por tener una nueva hermanita que tenga la sonrisa más maravillosa que existe. Pero sí pasa que ya no se siente bien en cada ocasión que tienen un tiempo libre y regresan a Loitsche. Bill es tan consciente de eso que una expresión de dolor cruza su rostro cada vez que bajan del avión y se ponen en camino, cada vez que entra a su habitación y siente repulsión porque esa ya no es _su_ habitación, o esa su cama.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de eso se alarmó tanto que su estado de pasmo no se quitó sino hasta que Tom le obligó a hablar, a mostrarle un pedacito de su corazón y a llorar.

—No tenemos hogar, Tomi. ¿Cuándo lo perdimos? —había dicho entre lágrimas e hipidos.

Tom no había esperado esas palabras y apenas se remitió a decirle que ya se le iba a pasar, y que era normal sentir eso porque pasaban casi todo el tiempo lejos, y sólo logró que Bill llorara con más sentimiento y le botara de su lado. Sentirse incomprendido era lo peor para él, siempre lo fue aun durante esos años escolares de pesadilla en los cuales era el rechazado; sin embargo, siempre tuvo a Tom, pero… ya ni eso era así. Y ahora tiene que visitar una casa que ya no siente suya y soportar los berreos de un recién nacido que a veces le da la sensación de que le pide que le ahorque con cada llanto.

Y ya no hay Tom, ese que percibía cada vez que se sentía mal aunque estuviera riendo.

Todo ha cambiado. Bill lo sabe. También sabe que las cosas seguirán cambiando. Que el mundo no parará de seguir rotando y las personas de seguir respirando. Pero es doloroso, y querer congelar la escena y guardarla tras un cristal _no suena_ tan mal a veces.

Este día es así. Está contando los minutos para irse de nuevo a Hamburgo, a pesar de que ama que su madre le pregunte si está bien o si necesita algo; que le diga que debería comer más saludable, de si está seguro de que no quiere algo, que ella puede dejar un rato a su hermanita y… No, mamá, no te preocupes. Y sonríe. Porque sí, es cierto que mamá no necesita preocuparse, pero él sí necesita correr lejos de _esa_ casa y de _esos_ chillidos.

Con eso en la cabeza latiendo, deambula por el corredor del segundo piso y se cuela en la habitación de Tom. Su hermano está sentado en su cama, apoyado en la cabecera y mueve un pie al ritmo de lo que está escuchando. Tom se ve tranquilo, relajado y en su mundo, y eso le da tanta envidia a Bill, que camina hacia él y se arrodilla a su lado e intenta que vuelva a la realidad zarandeándole sin fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres? —Tom aún no ha abierto los ojos, pero una sacudida más consigue que lo haga. Su mirada escuece tanto que Bill baja la vista a sus rodillas un instante antes de volver a alzarla—. ¿Ya está la cena o qué? —vuelve a intentar saber Tom. Tiene hambre y la comida de mamá es la mejor, pero Bill niega con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Todo lo que has dicho han sido preguntas. —El comentario hace que el entrecejo de Tom se arrugue—. ¿Qué es lo que escuchas? —Intentar entablar una conversación es la especialidad de Bill, por más que estén peleados o que hablar últimamente entre los dos sea la cosa más difícil del mundo—. ¿Samy… _algo_?

El nombre y el apellido los ha escuchado un millón de veces. Y otro millón lo ha leído husmeando entre entrevistas publicadas, buscando qué respuestas tomaron al pie de la letra y qué otras agrandaron para que fueran notorias. Pero no se memoriza el apellido, es como una negación de su cerebro a grabarse una simple secuencia de letras y de paso así molestar a Tom. Es casi sin querer. Pero Tom no lo toma así. Por el contrario, incluso.

—Deluxe, mierda. —Es un detalle tonto, sinceramente, y lo sabes Tomi, no te molestes, ¿está bien? Lo siento. Tom asiente a las palabras que no han sido dichas pero que algo en su cabeza le indica que Bill las diría si no fuera porque el abismo es tan profundo que saltarlo es demasiado peligroso. Tom suspira pesadamente—. No, no es él. No es el único que me gusta, ¿sabes?

La llamada para bajar a cenar se oye de pronto. Es fuerte y no está dando lugar a que se demoren más de un par de minutos. Sonriendo porque siente que las tripas se le están pegando una con la otra, Tom se levanta ágilmente y deja a un lado su iPod. Cuidando de no atropellar a Bill que sigue arrodillado y sin intención de levantarse, va alegremente hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y desaparece sin fijarse si su hermano de casualidad ha quedado pegado al suelo o algo así.

Bill suspira. Y suspira y sigue suspirando, y respirando, y hay lágrimas en sus ojos que lastimosamente pueden contenerse. Solloza en seco tanto que su pecho duele, o tal vez sea que duele por otra cosa, no puede especificar. Cuando otro grito se deja escuchar, cierra los ojos y responde que va en seguida. Se incorpora notando que sus rodillas duelen y se deja caer como un cuerpo sin vida en la cama, olisqueando casi desesperadamente las almohadas y las sábanas revueltas.

Tom ya no es lo mismo que antes para él, pero sigue siendo Tom y huele igual. Su olor no se ha transformado en un aroma imposible de reconocer; y eso le brinda paz, de algún modo. Tom es Tom. Tom es Tomi… unas veces más que otras, y seguirá siéndolo siempre, a pesar de que el Tomi dude en la punta de su lengua cada vez más. Y aunque no reciba abrazos de su parte o una sonrisa verdaderamente cálida, su simple presencia o una mirada simboliza tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que es recibida con los brazos abiertos.

Diciéndose que ya puede volver a sonreír y a hablar como si de verdad tuviera muchas cosas para comunicar, se estira y se dispone a levantarse. Pero ve el iPod de Tom y nota que el sonido sigue saliendo de los audífonos; lo coge involuntariamente y… frunce el ceño al ver las letritas negras formando "Bushido". No era Samy… Samy _algo_ , después de todo. Es Bushido. La imagen le revuelve el estómago: Tomi escuchando a Bushido y moviendo un pie al ritmo de las tonadas, batiendo la cabeza y los brazos porque disfruta la música.

No está mal. Contrólate. No hay nada de malo. Bushido no sólo es un hombre que le manda indirectas por televisión y ha apoyado a Tokio Hotel abiertamente, de igual modo que se ha burlado. Bushido también es un artista. Y sí, no representa ningún problema que a su hermano le guste y escuche su música. No importa, no realmente. Se despereza de nuevo y deja el aparatito en donde estaba, sin apagarlo, para luego correr piso abajo.

En la mesa ya están sentados Gordon, Simone y Tom. Se sienta y lleva una pieza de asado a su plato, y sonríe a su madre cuando le ofrece la ensalada de brócoli, negando la cabeza efusivamente, por supuesto. Recibe un regaño que es más por compromiso que otra cosa y la cena se sumerge en un ambiente tan semejante a una ciénaga que hasta el ánimo de Bill, para hablar y hablar de hasta cierto objeto que se compró un día en línea y resultó un fiasco, mengua.

Tom se lleva la comida a la boca con rapidez y traga luego de masticar apenas unas pocas veces, parece apresurado, pero bien sabe Bill que son el hambre y las ganas de seguir pasando momentos a solas en su dormitorio. Es la última noche que están en casa, la última en la que va a disponer de cierta privacidad que es prácticamente imposible de conseguir en el bus o en el hotel.

—… y entonces Tom jaló más el equipo y todo el sistema de sonido colapsó —siguió contando Bill—. ¡Si hubieran visto las expresiones de Patrick y Dave! Georg incluso dijo que le sorprendió mucho que no lo castraran. —Bill ríe ruidosamente mientras Simone y Gordon sonríen. Tom tiene las mejillas ligeramente encendidas al igual que las orejas, pero no dice nada—. Mamá, creo que Liz se acaba de despertar… —Todos guardan silencio y, en efecto, los gritos desesperados del bebé se escuchan lejanos, alterados.

Simone se disculpa para levantarse, pero es detenida por Gordon que se ofrece a bajarla porque de seguro ya tiene hambre. Los bebés siempre tienen hambre y se ensucian, exacto, si no es uno, es lo otro. Los ojos de Bill se abren mucho mientras el tenedor cae en un sonidito molesto contra el plato que nadie percibe. Entonces, el bebé será cambiado y bajado, y su madre tendrá que alimentarle. No quiere decir que Simone vaya a desabotonarse la blusa frente a sus dos hijos mayores, no, pero…

Tragando duro, Bill alega que ya no tiene hambre. Y una sonrisa y un ¿estás seguro?, un claro que sí, todo estuvo delicioso, y sonrisa, y por fin puede levantarse. Toma su plato y sus cubiertos y los lleva hacia la cocina para dejarlos en el lavador; aún no hay servicio sucio, así que decide lavar simplemente para no cambiar eso. Cuando escucha el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, ya ha terminado y se siente sin energías para abrir siquiera la boca.

—Estás pálido. —Es Tom. Bill se seca las manos y camina para irse, pero su hermano le detiene cogiéndole un brazo. Con la mirada la pregunta qué quiere y Tom le suelta en respuesta y va hacia el congelador para sacar un jugo. Y su plato sucio es dejado en el regadero. Mañana terminan estas… vacaciones.

En las vacaciones te relajabas porque no había tareas ni escuela todos los días, y era el paraíso. Luego siguió siendo el paraíso porque volvías a estar al alcance de los abrazos de mamá, pero ahora no son vacaciones. No hay disfrute y Bill susurra para sí mismo todo eso en un segundo, sin importarle que Tom no entienda lo que está diciendo ni su amargura. Lo único que quiere en ese momento es enterrar la cara en la almohada y no levantarla de ahí hasta que le avisen que tienen que irse. Algo no muy difícil ya que a primera hora viajan, y dentro de dos días tienen que estar en Polonia por los Comet Viva.

Oh, los Comet. Bushido. _Bushido_. Y ellos presentando un premio que probablemente él gane y, principalmente, que Tom lo tenga en su iPod y disfrute de su música.

—¿Por qué escuchabas Bushido? —Bill hace que la pregunta se sienta casual, como si la contestación que pueda tener se sintiera perfectamente igual. En el comedor se escuchan unas risitas y unas palabras cariñosas de Gordon. Bill gime—: Dios, me quiero ir…

Tom apura el vaso de jugo que está tomando antes de mirarle. Está algo ruborizado, como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo una travesura y no se le ocurriera ninguna mentira para justificarse. Sin embargo, cuando habla su tono es de determinación contrastando con el sonrojo y los movimientos apurados.

—Soy libre de escuchar lo que me dé la gana, Bill. —Y eso es todo. Tom puede escuchar a quien desee, y no tiene nada de malo. Bill asiente porque es verdad, pero nada le quita que sea quien sea y que vayan a toparse más de una ocasión con él en los Comet.

—Bushido me pone nervioso. Él y todos sus amigos —dice con simpleza y confianza, omitiendo que, en específico, lo que le tiene así es que digan sin traba que se lo quieren follar porque parece una perra o un personaje de esos dibujos japoneses—. Me voy a dormir.

—Pero es temprano —señala automáticamente, aunque a Tom no le interese porque lo que va a hacer es caminar de frente a su cuarto y encerrarse, a desconectarse de todos y todo, y especialmente de Bill. Porque no son solo _vacaciones_ en las cuales no tiene que cumplir locos itinerarios y contestar una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, sino que también puede alejarse de Bill, ya que hay espacio suficiente. Y puede respirar—. Olvídalo. Hasta mañana.


	2. Parte II

No es su tipo de música, sencillamente. Es la de Tom. Él prefiere a Green Day o Keane, nada de Snoop Dogg o Samy… _algo_ _,_ y tampoco le agrada los movimientos de los brazos ni nada en general. Mientras se dirigen a la sede de los Premios Comet reprime como puede las ganas de lanzar por la ventana el iPod de Tom, porque tiene demasiado volumen y es infernal, sin embargo, ninguno de los otros cuatro presentes se ha quejado, y Bill está resuelto a no actuar como niñita consentida ese día. _En serio_.

Cuando han llegado al lugar y están dando los autógrafos de rigor, sonríe ampliamente cuando levanta un poco la vista y ve en el pecho de una chica tatuado el nombre de "Bushido". Ella le está extendiendo una foto de la banda y le mira con contemplación y coqueteo.

—Lindo tatuaje. —Es mentira, claro, pero quiere ver la reacción de la muchacha a su comentario, y no se siente tan decepcionado cuando ella le sonríe con orgullo y le dice, en un buen alemán, que es el mejor que tiene. Bill firma y se aleja sin añadir más.

Una vez que están adentro y ubicándose, Gustav le pregunta sin interés de lo que había hablado con la fan que no dejaba de sonreírle, Bill mueve la mano y le resta importancia. Gustav solo alza los hombros y Tom, que ha escuchado todo, enarca una ceja porque sabe que difícilmente Bill habla con alguien que no esté seguro de que sepa alemán… pero ahí queda. Los cuatro se ponen en los sitios que les han señalado de antemano y, entre una conversación ligera liderada por Bill y bromas sin mucho sentido, los Premios dan comienzo.

Es entretenido ver a personas conocidas y que ellas te saluden con naturalidad. Es anormalmente excitante oír entre algunas nominaciones "Tokio Hotel" y mejor aún es ganar. Saltar y sonreír con una amplitud que debería ser inadmisible, o mejor dicho, que lo es a menos que ganes un premio y una _bolita_ de vidrio vaya a parar a tus manos. Y, por supuesto que sí, también es genial que haya otros cuatro perdedores, porque ustedes fueron los que ganaron.

Los segundos siguen pasando, rápidos a veces, muy lentos la mayoría. Pero se da _algo_. No es un momento que pueda señalar sin dificultad, quizá es después de interpretar Spring Nicht e irse a la parte posterior del escenario para de inmediato volver a los asiento porque _deben_ , porque quizá otra bolita sea añadida a las que ya tienen; o tal vez sea únicamente porque le apeteció ir al baño, pero el punto es que Bill se encuentra caminando por el atestado backstage sin mínima idea de dónde está, desorientado. El sitio es grande, sí, pero lo suyo, perderse a ese extremo, es ridículo. Y por eso mismo no decide preguntar y se muerde la lengua, y las cosas parecen empeorar en vez de mejorar. Sin duda. Porque cuando cree que finalmente ha conseguido ubicarse guiándose por gritos que han sonado eufóricos sin razón aparente, arrolla, literalmente, a un hombre.

Todo su rostro enrojece porque está casi seguro de que fue culpa suya y de su paso acelerado. El otro apenas puede mantener equilibrio y hace una pirueta fachosa antes de volver a estar en sus dos pies.

—Hey. —Tono grave. ¿Qué?… Lo que es imposible, casi, pasa. Es _él_. Un _él_ con quien no hubiera querido toparse y mucho menos estrellarse y hacerle perder el equilibrio por poco. Oh, mierda, qué mal karma tiene. Pésimo. Y Bushido gruñe—. Ten más cuidado, ¿eh? Puedes atropellar a alguien con tu prisa.

Bill encuentra tan agradable la idea de decir cualquier disparate porque en el fondo no le atañe verdaderamente, e irse y actuar como no, no, nada que ver, jamás estuve a punto de hacer que Bushido se caiga, ¿estás loco? Pero no puede, así que se inclina por lo más fácil. Por lo que siempre le es más fácil a él: sonríe y ladea la cabeza, pero únicamente un poco, como si no quisiera hacerlo. No es coqueteo, es lo que hace su cuerpo solo, al igual que cuando se pone una mano en la cadera y listo, una pose de chica; igual que cuando sus labios hacen un puchero de niño de cinco años porque en esos segundos _tiene_ cinco años y ya no diecisiete o siquiera diez.

Pero no es un niño. Punto.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, Bushido le sigue mirando y examinando.

—A mi hermano le gusta tu música —suelta sin premeditación, sin que su cerebro haya dado luz verde y, de nuevo, sus mejillas se tiñen de rosado, si es que en algún instante dejaron de estarlo—. Es decir… uhm… Sí, voy a fijarme más.

—¿Y quiere un autógrafo?

Bushido no quita los ojos de encima de él. No, no lo hace y por el contrario, parece fijarlos cada vez más, como si fuera una rana y estuviera a un paso de ser diseccionada. Bill hace un gesto de disgusto, pasa que no quisiera ser una rana ni ningún anfibio… quizá un felino; eso, nada que sea vegetariano o que coma insectos. El peso de una mano sobre su hombro le trae de nuevo al local de los Comet, al hecho de que esté hablando con Bushido, o algo así, y tal vez, muy esencialmente, a que no haya abierto la boca más que para decir unas cuantas palabras contadas.

—¿Un autógrafo? —dice como si recién procesara la información, como si tuviera algún síndrome, pero… qué más da. Bushido sigue ahí, de pie, a su lado y diseccionándole con la mirada; eso no está bien, hey, despierta—. No, no lo creo. —Deja escapar una risita y sacude su cabeza—. ¿Pero estarías dispuesto a dármelo?

Bushido apenas sonríe, muy, muy apenas y le da una palmadita en la espalda que sabe a un claro, te daré todo lo que quieras. De repente, Bill se da cuenta que no lo está viendo como el hombre que quiere verlo de rodillas o a cuatro patas, sino como un rapero que intimida y que hace esa música que él no entiende y que no le gusta; esa música que su hermano ama desde que tiene uso de razón.

—Pensándolo mejor, sí quiero una firma para Tom —afirma, haciendo caso nulo al hecho de estar escuchando una voz familiar llamándole desde unos metros a la izquierda. Bushido, que ha tenido los lentes negros levantados, los baja para tapar sus ojos, sin responder—. Pero no tengo ningún CD o DVD o… póster. —Otra vez escucha que le llaman y gira. Ahí está Georg acercándose con cara de pocos amigos y gesticulando cosas que no puede precisar—. Me tengo que ir.

—Tal vez después podamos solucionarlo. —Bushido se ha acercado lo suficiente para que Bill pueda sentir su calor a través de la camisa negra que él lleva y a través de la camiseta que tal vez, casi sin dudar, es la más horrorosa que ha visto en su vida y Bushido ha elegido para llevar ese día—. Nos vemos… niño.

¿Niño? Frunce el ceño. Qué absurdo. Un niño… Un niño. No, Bill lo sabe, él puede ser de todo, puede tener sólo diecisiete años, pero no es un niño. Ni una niña, hay que aclarar. Él es él. Alguien a quien le falta madurar miles de años, pero _no_ un niño. A pesar de los pucheros y de las escenitas que son inherentes a su temperamento.

Cuando Georg ha llegado a su lado, Bushido ya no está.

Lo que antes ha sucedido no puede detallarlo con seguridad y considera que no debe sentirse inquieto. Saluda animado a Georg, ignorando con deliberación sus reclamos y el estábamos intranquilos por ti, cabeza hueca. Unos cuantos premios más son entregados. Pero ellos ya tienen los tres para los cuales fueron nominados, así que si hay atención de su parte al resto es porque no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer. Los minutos siguen arrastrándose con lentitud, ni siquiera la interpretación de Bushido y el calor que invade y la vergüenza que brota casi de la nada, como si hubiera hecho algo mal, hace que el tiempo avance más rápido.

Los otros no están mejor o peor. Simplemente están. Tom se encuentra en lo suyo, como siempre, y se la pasa entre jugar con su piercing o molestar a Georg sin un porqué. Gustav igual, ya que se ha quedado mirando fijamente el piso, o el techo, y raras ocasiones el escenario o a los muchos rostros que les rodean.

Luego de lo que es una eternidad, llega el momento de subir al escenario por segunda vez; Tom y Bill para anunciar el premio a Mejor Artista. Ya la tercera será para Heilig y dar por terminado los Comet… Cuando están caminando, Bill toca el brazo a Tom para que le preste un poco de atención. No se han hablado desde que llegaron y Bill ya tiene cosas para decirle, a pesar de que sea difícil hacerlo, así que cuando su hermano gira la cabeza para verle pero sin dejar de caminar, lanza una serie de oraciones que apenas tienen un hilo conductor. Por el bullicio, Tom sólo oye la mitad de lo dicho, pero no le pide a Bill que repita.

—¿Así que Bushido me dará un CD autografiado? —Frunce el ceño. Le incomoda eso aunque no con exageración. Bill asiente, aunque aclara que no sabe si será un CD u otra cosa—. Pensé que Bushido te ponía nervioso. —Están a punto de llegar al punto desde el que van a salir al escenario y un par de personas les esperan ahí con las tarjetas de lo que deben de decir y el sobre que contiene el nombre del ganador; tarjetas que evidentemente van a ser ignoradas por Bill y seguidas casi al pie de la letra por Tom.

—Lo hace, pero… ¿qué tan malo puede ser? —Tom no dice nada y Bill habla sobre otro asunto igual de inútil hasta que les dan los sobres y deben salir de inmediato.

Su pregunta lanzada al aire es respondida apenas dos minutos después, cuando anuncia que Bushido ha sido el ganador después de decir que tiene un artista predilecto y que está seguro de que él es el favorito. Lo que dijo no había sido en serio porque, primordialmente, Bushido y su música son para Tom, gracias. Pero pasa que Bushido gana, que una de sus canciones se escucha por todo el lugar, y sobre todo, pasa que cuando está aceptando la _bolita de vidrio_ , Bushido se inclina hacia él y le susurra una palabra que le desconcierta de una manera que no pude mostrar porque debe de seguir sonriendo y lucir bien.

"Perra". Perra. Está bien, con niño puede lidiar, sí, más o menos, ¿pero con perra? Difícilmente, o no y más porque… No, simplemente no. Y vislumbrarse de piernas abiertas bajo el peso de Bushido le atraviesa con tanta fuerza la cabeza que casi se marea. _Mierda_. Para rematarla, uno de los imbéciles que acompaña a Bushido le atrapa en un abrazo no amistoso al igual que a Tom; y sólo siente ganas de morderle el brazo y alejarle.

Los agradecimientos terminan y Bill se cuida de no dar el suficiente espacio y tiempo para que pueda cruzarse con Bushido. Actuar agradable y lindo no sirve, entonces, porque nadie le llamaba así desde… desde Kay One, quizá; no, no, Bill, hablamos de que te lo digan en la cara, y eso no lo hacen desde el colegio porque Tom y su deja de comportarte como una perra no cuentan porque él a veces puede ser _Tomi_. Eso deja al colegio. Al colegio de mierda. Sospechando que puede empezar a lanzar fuego por la nariz, se obliga a tranquilizarse, y más cuando les avisan que vayan preparándose para interpretar Heilig.

Y cuando las primeras notas de Heilig suenan y Bill abre la boca para cantar, otra vez se siente una rana diseccionada, observado minuciosamente y con lupa o microscopio, lo que haya. Las palabras siguen saliendo de su garganta y sus movimientos son los de siempre, pero por dentro tiene ganas de correr hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario, darle una patada en los testículos a Bushido y decirle que la perra es él, antes de seguir cantando.

Claro que no hace mucho, pero sí se molesta en regalarle miradas afiladas, muy oportunas, ni siquiera notables del todo. Cuando la canción finaliza grita ¡gracias!, y sí, acabó y ahora podrán irse a… casa. Casa. No, casa no. Él no tiene casa. Y estás en Polonia, Billy, aún no sueñes despierto.

Comet Viva '07 se da por terminado y Bill no se separa del resto de la banda en ningún instante hasta que se cuela en el baño, ahí se mira en el espejo y se retoca el maquillaje como puede antes de volver a unirse al resto. David les felicita y también Patrick y Dave; unos cuantos abrazos y la exclamación definitiva de que deben de festejar los premios que han ganado, ¿y qué mejor lugar que la fiesta de los propios Comet? ¡Precisamente! _Deben_ ir, son ganadores y tienen sus propias bolitas de vidrio de las cuales sentirse orgullosos.


	3. Parte III

Ya se volvió algo maquinal. Que te sirvan el licor, agarrar el vaso y alzarlo. Sentir el alcohol bajar por tu garganta y esperar a que lo llene de nuevo ese barman tan amable que parece no tener reparo en servirte y seguir sirviéndote. Bill quizá ya esté embriagado, pero no considerablemente; lo que sí es considerable es lo muy aburrido y dejado de lado que se siente.

Casi todas las fiestas son diferentes. No sabe exactamente de qué depende, de qué humor, sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las Tom permanece a su lado todo el tiempo, bebiendo y fumando, bromeando justo como si las chicas no existieran. Hay otras en las que para su hermano quien no existe es él y lo único importante es cualquier minifalda corta y reveladora.

Con Georg es más o menos lo mismo, aunque más numerosas son las veces en las que apenas pone un pie en el lugar y desaparece porque una rubia, morena o pelirroja le guiñó un ojo. Con Gustav… Suspira. Gustav toma un poco. A veces cerveza, a veces jugo, y pocas algo fuerte como whisky o vodka. No fuma, y baila aproximadamente sólo en cada fiesta de año nuevo. Si hay Monopoly, Risk o Scrabble de por medio se puede hablar con él, e inclusive sin esos juegos pero con la tranquilidad suficiente, así que cuando se está en un sitio repleto de gente y donde se tiene que gritar para hacerse escuchar, el baterista no es compañía, no, en serio; únicamente es _un_ _alguien_ reducido a lo suyo.

A unos cuantos metros puede distinguir a los otros de la banda bailar con chicas y arreglárselas para resbalar manos en lugares en los que no _deberían_. Igualmente puede ver a gran parte del staff olvidándose de todo y pasando un buen rato. Se lo merecen. Bill también se lo merece, pero en ese mismo momento tiene una cabeza rubia a un costado que parece sin vida, y otro mar en otros costados, y se aburre y no deja de tomar.

Ahogar unos cuantos bostezos y decidir que si sigue bebiendo gin va a hacer algún espectáculo que quizá salga en la portada de Bild o Star, es lo que le impulsa a levantarse y alejarse de la barra, del barman y de Gustav. Camina sin dirección un tiempo, recibiendo codazos y trastabillando porque las luces rojizas no iluminan nada y en el lugar hay muchos desniveles, hasta que ve la entrada y sonríe. Ahí de seguro están Saki o Tobi, quienes representan su salvación y lo que necesita para que llegue al hotel y pueda caer en la cama y dormir. Dormir. Y dormir suena tan bien.

Cuando su objetivo está prácticamente alcanzado, tropieza bruscamente y está a punto de caer, pero unos brazos le sostienen.

—Parece que alguien tomó más de lo que debía. —Bill hace una mueca. Debe ser una _broma_. Una jodida broma. Se incorpora bien y confirma que es quien menos desea ver en ese instante, o en cualquier otro, la verdad. Todo lo del autógrafo y Tom escuchando su música le valen una mierda—. Billy, ¿ya te marchas?

Bill no logra escuchar ese Billy, pero sí ha visto los labios de Bushido moverse sugestivamente. Frunce el ceño visiblemente y hace intento de irse, pero su muñeca es cogida con fuerza y no le deja avanzar. Y cierto pánico corre por sus venas, pero es tan pequeño e intrascendental que no le hace caso; no como al recuerdo de ser llamado perra. Y él no es una perra, que quede claro. Sintiendo que el cansancio se aleja y es reemplazado por furia, aprieta los dientes antes de decir algo.

—No tengo más que hacer —responde y no le importa la duda de que si Bushido logró escucharle se haga presente. De nuevo intenta liberarse, pero el agarre se intensifica, y si no fuera por las luces, Bill sospecha que también sentiría una mirada _clavándose_ sin piedad—. ¡Suéltame! —Bushido niega con la cabeza y le indica con un gesto una de las mesas cercanas.

En realidad, la invitación no es atractiva, tal vez todo lo contrario, sin embargo… Niño y perra, en una noche. Nada de insinuar que lo quiere para tener sexo, punto a favor, pero decirle esas dos palabras equivale a un millón de puntos en contra. Calibra los pros y contras en un segundo y al final accede, no sin antes obligar a que le suelte y acomodarse su camisa. Todos los que les rodean siguen centrados en sus asuntos, sin que les llame la atención que Bill Kaulitz esté sentado al frente de Bushido como si fuera algo de todos los días.

—¿Qué quieres? —Por la música casi grita. Para responderle Bushido sonríe y lo señala con el dedo índice… Bien, irte es algo tentador ahora, ¿verdad? Pero no, sucede que Bill está empezando a sentirse ebrio y también que por accidente acaba de ver a Tom dejándose tomar fotos con una chica rubia y eso le ha molestado, así que sólo torna los ojos—. Estoy cansado y por lo visto vas a seguir con la misma estupidez.

Bushido comienza a reír con regodeo y Bill levanta una ceja. Pérdida de tiempo, resuelve, y cuando está por irse, su muñeca es atrapada de nuevo, pero esta ocasión con más decisión que la vez anterior. Es obligado a levantarse y rápidamente jalado entre la gente como si fuera un muñeco sin poder de voluntad. Y eso está _tan mal_. Intenta soltarse un par de veces y no lo logra; se ve arrastrado hasta la puerta trasera. La situación es _genial_ , totalmente, Bushido está halando de su brazo y él _no_ puede hacer mucho porque todo el alcohol parece bullirle en la cabeza de pronto con ímpetu y en vez de aumentarle las fuerzas se ha deshecho de ellas.

Salen del lugar de la fiesta y el aire fresco les golpea. Bill inhala profundamente antes de darse cuenta de que ya puede hablar sin gritar y que está "libre". No hay gente alrededor, lo cual, asume, es debido a que ya casi amanece.

—No soy un jodido muñeco como para que hagas esas cosas —es lo primero que dice, aunque no suena muy molesto—. Y más vale que no me pongas un dedo encima. —Bushido le mira un instante antes de seguir caminando.

—Ven, vamos a… —Bill mira sus espaldas y ríe, interrumpiendo. No, no va a moverse y Bushido es un grandísimo hijo de perra por creerlo.

—¿Crees… que voy… a seguirte? —Sí, sin duda su lengua se ha trabado—. Estás loco. —Bushido regresa y antes de que Bill pueda darse cuenta, se ve atrapado contra una pared y tiene a Bushido sujetándole contra ella y con su rostro muy cerca del suyo—. Si haces algo más te juro que…

—Deja de hablar, princesita. Ahora, por lo menos. —El aliento a trago le golpea contra la cara, pero no es algo _tan_ desagradable como para patearle o arañarle o hacer algo, así que se remite a devolver la mirada con firmeza, como si no estuviera intimidado—. Aquí hace frío y te iba a decir para ir a mi auto. —Bushido no se separa ni un centímetro, pero tampoco se acerca. Y Bill, de pronto, siente ganas de que se aleje, con rapidez y apuro porque si no va a vomitarle encima.

Unos segundos después está inclinado contra la misma pared que le sostenía y con una mano apoyada evitando caerse encima de lo que él mismo ha ensuciado. El asco y la vergüenza le recorren cada milímetro de piel con violencia, y tiene ganas de hacerse uno con el suelo o mimetizarse con el ambiente y hacer de cuenta que nada ha pasado, que no ha vomitado porque tomó más de lo que debía y que, sobre todas las cosas del mundo, Bushido no permanece a su lado, con una expresión imposible de leer. Se limpia bruscamente la barbilla y sigue manchando todo, y… deja de importarle. No tiene poderes mágicos y no puede borrar lo que ha pasado.

—Mierda —balbucea. Se siente más lúcido y el aire parece enfriarse más mientras luces naturales se propagan. Casi amanece—. Mierda, mierda, mierda… mierda. Mierda. —Es una retahíla sin sentido. Sin dejar de pronunciar la palabra, da unos pasos, dispuesto a alejarse y a borrar los últimos diez minutos de su memoria para siempre.

Pero no se lo va a dejar tan fácil, claro que no, y Bushido le indica que le siga. Bill se detiene y desanda lo caminado. ¿Qué tiene para perder? El acto de vaciar todo lo que tenía en su estómago también eliminó toda clase de orgullo y humildad, a la vez y de golpe. Y la palabra niño para describirle calza bien ahora, lamentablemente, así que pegando los ojos al piso, sigue a Bushido y sus mejillas no dejan de estar teñidas de rojo profundo en ningún segundo, pensando… esperando que al recordar después lo sucedido le cause gracia. Es que si te apartas por un instante, y tú no eres Bill, sino eres cualquier otra persona, alguien que sabe todas las cosas que han pasado y que no entre Bill y Bushido, es para carcajearse un rato.

—¿Estás mejor? —Hace un gesto que trasluce todo la desconfianza que inspira esa pregunta y Bushido sonríe—. No soy un lobo que va a comerse al niño apenas se distraiga. —Bill ni siquiera se toma la libertad de fastidiarse porque le haya llamado niño—. Eso no está en mis planes…

—¿No? —Llegan a una van y Bushido desactiva la alarma antes de subirse en el asiento del piloto y abrirle la del otro lado a Bill. En los alrededores hay un par de personas que a duras penas logran no caerse contra el pavimento—. ¿Y cuáles son tus planes? —Bushido vuelve a sonreír y Bill descubre que esa sonrisa le toca los nervios de manera curiosa. Pero el ambiente en el auto es tibio y se está obligando a pensar un poco menos de lo necesario porque si se pone más consciente de la situación vomitará de nuevo o se alejará lo más rápido que le permitan las piernas—. Responde.

—Decírtelos no cambiará nada —dictamina con voz tranquila antes de prender un cigarrillo con movimientos pausados y al parecer olvidándose de su presencia.

 _Existen_. Existen planes, entonces, comprende Bill. De todos modos se queda en silencio. Los cigarrillos son prendidos uno tras otro, sin parar, y el ambiente se vuelve pesado y desagradable. Bushido no intenta hacer algo y no pronuncia palabra, es una compañía muda e incluso por segundos le da la sensación a Bill de que realmente no está ahí perdido entre el humo.

Cuando ya casi no se puede respirar, Bill abre la ventana dejando que el aire viciado escape.

—¿No te tienes que ir? —le pregunta un Bushido que tiene los ojos cerrados y parece muy relajado—. Ya te estarán buscando. Tu hora de dormir ya ha pasado.

Bill arruga el ceño y se traga el reclamo de tú me has traído aquí ¿y ahora me botas? Suelta un gruñido y se gira de cuerpo entero hacia Bushido, enfrentándole. Lo que siente es casi decepción por no haber tenido que rechazar o molestarse por una insinuación sucia. Y eso es terriblemente contradictorio e incómodo.

Por otro lado, no tiene razón. La banda y el equipo, de seguro, con las luces del alba empezaron a retirarse. Y si no se equivoca, ya cada uno debe estar en su habitación, durmiendo, y la posibilidad de que alguien se preocupe de que él no esté la descarta de inmediato porque el hotel está cerca y, en un ataque de impulsividad, pudo haberse ido. Lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones y lo volvió a repetir a pesar de los regaños y los pensé que te habían secuestrado, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Aparte, ni siquiera está compartiendo habitación con Tom y su hermano perfectamente puede estar follando con esa rubia o cualquier otra chica fácil.

—¿Me largas así sin más? —cuestiona sin pensarlo mucho. Su pregunta es confusa y ni sabe por qué la ha dicho, sin embargo, Bushido abre los ojos y se deshace de la colilla que tiene entre los dedos antes de virar el cuello para verle. La acción hace que Bill dictamine que debe de irse lo más velozmente que pueda—. Me voy.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, que te diga que me gustas y después te mande una rosa roja todos los días? —Bushido sonríe y Bill niega con la cabeza con lentitud—. Um… tal vez lo que esperas es que te cuente todas las fantasías que tengo y que te involucran, y te fuerce a cumplirlas.

Exacto, eso es lo que esperaba, aunque si hubiera pasado _algo_ se habría odiado por haber andado a voluntad los metros de camino hacia el auto y haberse subido. Y ahora que lo medita, ¿qué mierda hubiera hecho? Traga saliva y la sonrisa de Bushido sigue pegada y sin rastros de querer quitarse pronto. Esa misma sonrisa que le causa estremecimientos por lo nervioso que le pone.

Se vuelve a posicionar como estaba antes, sin mirarle, y suspira.

—No sé nada —dice esperando escuchar palabras sarcásticas ante eso o una risa, pero no pasa eso. Pone la mano en la manija para abrir la puerta—. Ahora si me… —Antes de que termine de hablar, una boca se pega a los suya con fuerza, impidiéndole terminar.

No es un beso, propiamente dicho, son unos labios unidos con vigor y sin moverse, es que sus narices colisionen casi dolorosamente y ambos pares de ojos se estén viendo con fijeza. Bill no le separa porque su cuerpo parece haber perdido toda su energía, o algo así… Además, la sensación de la barba incipiente de Bushido pinchándole es curiosa. Nada es desagradable, pero tampoco es agradable. Dándose cuenta de eso, sonríe mentalmente. Es el mismo chico que hacía quince minutos vomitó y luego se limpió con la manga de su camisa y no le importó más, luego de sentir que la vergüenza se evaporaba; lo más probable es que sus estándares de agradable y desagradable estén momentáneamente mal.

—Para que no te vayas decepcionado —aclara Bushido con desinterés cuando ha vuelto a acomodarse en su asiento. Luce normal, como si lo que acaba de hacer fuera algo que hiciera todos los días—. Adiós… perra.

Bill no responde, se baja de la van y camina sin mirar atrás.


	4. Parte IV

Ya están en Hamburgo, en ese departamento que tienen y que es lo que más se asemeja a una casa, y que parece una funeraria ese día. Y Bill está siendo cínico, y lo sabe. Cínico porque el reportero de esa revista sensacionalista pudo haberle fotografiado con Bushido, y el que estaría con los ojos adheridos al suelo con la única alternativa de soportar los aburridos discursitos de David y las expresiones de molestia de su hermano, sería él. Pero ni eso hace su enojo disminuya. La mala prensa es temible y a los cuatro siempre se les ha remarcado eso.

—Tienes que controlar tus jodidas hormonas —es lo que comenta con soltura cuando son dejados solos en la habitación. Tom deja escapar un bufido y se levanta de su cama mientras Bill se entretiene en leer de nuevo la revista y el artículo.

En la esquina derecha de la portada hay una pequeña foto de Tom con una cara de ebrio que combina con el hecho de que con una mano le está agarrando el trasero a una rubia y que con la otra sostenga un vaso de cerveza. Aparte del obvio hecho indecoroso, también está que aún no cumplen dieciocho años y no deberían tomar alcohol. Bill sabe que no es para espantarse de que su hermano haga esas cosas… pero… Suspira. Le molesta. Y mucho. Es algo que ni siquiera puede especificar, es algo pequeñito que se ubica en la boca de su estómago y que no explota ni crece ni desaparece, pero sigue latiendo. Viviendo.

Ese es un sentimiento que no se ha molestado en explorar porque lo cree natural, igual que el considerar que ya no tiene hogar o extrañar a su hermano y la cercanía que prácticamente los hacía uno cuando eran unos niños. Y mientras no evolucione, no le llamará la atención.

—¿No tienes algo para hacer o qué? —Le está botando sin amabilidad. Tom tiene derecho a hacerlo, es su habitación y está furioso, es comprensible; sin embargo, Bill sonríe y niega—. Bill. Lárgate. Ahora. Mismo.

Es un tono de advertencia, un implícito estoy lleno de rabia y la puedo descargar en ti sin problemas. Bill, a sabiendas de que todo puede terminar en lanzarse objetos y herirse todavía más verbalmente, está a punto de responder algo relacionado con el mal control de la ira pero Georg, entrando al cuarto sin avisar y con una expresión perdida, interrumpe. En sus manos hay una rosa roja y una pequeña tarjeta. Bill levanta una ceja y Tom sale de su propio dormitorio dando un portazo y quejándose en voz baja de la falta de privacidad.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Bill sin interesarle la escena de su gemelo y caminando hacia Georg para después arrebatarle la rosa sin tener cuidado de no maltratarla—. ¿Por fin alguien cayó bajo tus encantos? —intenta fastidiar, sonriendo.

—No —contesta el bajista señalándole la tarjeta. Y la sonrisa de Bill se congela cuando distingue la "b", la "i", y las "l" escritas con letra angulosa en la parte central—. Al revés también dice algo.

"Porque ese no fue un beso de verdad". Cuando termina de leer, los ojos del menor de los Kaulitz están de gran tamaño y sus cejas alzadas. Georg ve sus reacciones sin darle mucha importancia hasta que en sus labios se forma un nombre que hacen extrañarse e incomodarse al bajista…

—¿Qué? ¿Bushido? —Al oír el cuestionamiento Bill tiene ganas de morderse la lengua o patearse por imbécil—. ¿Te has besado con Bushido? —pregunta de nuevo Georg que piensa miles de cosas a la vez, todas relacionando a Bill y a Bushido.

—No, no fue un beso —contesta y arruga la tarjeta y se la guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de mirar la rosa minuciosamente. Los ojos de Georg le analizan, animándole a seguir—. No sé —encoge los hombros y huele la rosa que tiene un agradable aroma que le hace sonreír inconscientemente—. Ayer me emborraché y Bushido se acercó a mí —su tono es tan tranquilo que no le sienta bien a Georg, que aguza la mirada a la vez que se apoya en una de las paredes—, al final no sé cómo terminamos en su auto. Nada más.

Bill tiene ganas de liberar una risita por haberse explicado casi con lujo de detalles.

Tom, Georg, Gustav y él han convivido más de seis años, han pasado la adolescencia juntos, han crecido y madurado. Conocen las manías uno del otro y dudosamente hay secretos entre ellos, o si existen es casi imposible que permanezcan así por mucho tiempo. Bill ya ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para traer a colación ese nombre, así que seguir hablando o no hacerlo realmente no va a tener repercusiones de consideración.

Sí a todo eso, sin embargo, tampoco es que Georg, entre los otros tres, sea con el que más afinidad tenga.

—¿Pero Bushido? —No juzga, no podría hacerlo, pero parece que no termina de creérselo—… Quién diría que te gusta Bushido después de todo —añade casi burlonamente.

Bill primero piensa en arrojarle el primer objeto que alcance su mano, pero se inclina por encoger los hombros de nuevo y hacer como si pudiera ser algo posible y que no existen dramas por eso. La puerta del cuarto es abierta y un Tom que sigue luciendo rabioso, entra y los asesina con los ojos, comenzando a ladrar. Georg cruza los brazos y mueve la cabeza con aparente seriedad, negándose a escuchar los rugidos y mucho más a hacerles caso mientras Bill se entretiene en sacar pétalo a pétalo de la rosa y dejarlos caer en el suelo.

—Deberías dejar de estar molesto por tu propia estupidez y comenzar a preocuparte porque tu hermano pequeño no caiga en manos de un hombre malo —aconseja Georg como si la gravedad del asunto mereciera la atención del mundo. Tom deja de hablar solo y le mira—. ¿Qué? ¿No sabías? Bill tiene un amorío con Bushido.

—¿Qué mierda?

La expresión de incertidumbre y desconcierto de Tom, que reemplaza toda la furia de antes, hace que Bill descarte la posibilidad de empujar a Georg por la ventana para que estrelle su bocota contra la acera, cuatro pisos más abajo porque le gusta… porque le gusta muchísimo esa preocupación que _algo_ dentro de su pecho le dice que su hermano está sintiendo. Es como volverse, por un instante que parece eterno, el centro del universo de Tom. Y es dulce, y por eso mismo cuando Georg responde contando una historia inventado de cómo así Bushido y él iniciaron una conversación que terminó en sexo tórrido, no interviene.

Y los pétalos de la rosa que le mandó Bushido siguen cayendo y de la boca de Tom no dejan de seguir saliendo palabras vulgares de vez en cuando.

—Por la grandísima puta, ¿en serio? —es lo que puede balbucear Tom cuando el cuento ha llegado a su fin. Georg no contesta pero hace muecas por guardarse una sonrisa—. ¿Bill…?

Bill suspira pesadamente como si la vida se le fuera en eso ya que cae en cuenta de algo más. Que el sabor no es completamente dulce sino… agridulce. O medio amargo. Como sea. Hay sensaciones mezcladas. Ser el centro del universo de su hermano, sí, pero ser un centro desconocido, una zona oscura en la que existe la posibilidad de perderse. Porque Bill no haría nada de las cosas que Georg ha dicho, nada, no se lanzaría encima de Bushido porque quería follar. No. Y cuando nota en los ojos de Tom y en la forma titubeante en la que dice _Bill_ , que se ha tragado cada palabra del cuentito, le duele.

—No es cierto, no lo he hecho con Bushido en un callejón. —Punto aclarado, pero… Tom parece no creerle. E inevitablemente lo dulce se torna amargo por completo y ahora quien está furioso es él—. Georg se ha inventado todo —es lo que agrega. Y lo odia realmente cuando Georg tiene que confirmar con un asentimiento para que las facciones de Tom se relajen.

—Aunque no todo fue mentira.

—¿Qué? —Tom de nuevo frunce el ceño y parece desubicado—. ¡Ustedes dos dejen de jugar conmigo!

Y por la irritación que siente en el pecho y recorre todos sus poros y que no hace más que incrementar, Bill comienza a reír hipócritamente cuando lo que desearía hacer es llorar o darle un puntapié a Tom; y lo más probable es que haría los dos si no fuera porque ninguna pulgada de su piel puede hacer contacto con la de su gemelo porque se _fragmentaría_. En pedacitos.

Pero se controla, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la risa de burla de antes y de que su mirada esté acuosa, en contradicción.

—Nadie juega contigo —dice cuando ya ha recuperado la compostura y ante la posibilidad, advertida por la mirada inyectada, de que Tom se acerque a golpearle—. Bushido me envió una rosa —señala los pétalos tirados con descuido— porque nos besamos en la fiesta de los Comet. Solo fue un beso.

No, lo cierto es que no fue ni un beso, lo escrito por Bushido es la verdad. Sin embargo, que Tom se moleste, se _preocupe_ , se indigne, se decepcione, o sienta asco, lo que sea por eso, ya no importa, o importa mucho, pero es algo. Y Bill puede apostar que eso que Tom siente es lo más intenso que él le ha inspirado en mucho tiempo.

—Mierda.

Tiene que irse porque advierte que si sigue por más tiempo en presencia de su hermano va a _deshacerse_. Georg, que ha presenciado todo, está inexpresivo, aún apoyado en un pared y con los brazos cruzados. Bill avanza en zancadas hacia la salida y le da un empujón a Tom con los puños cuando intenta detenerle, y mientras se aleja por el pasadizo hacia la cocina, escucha gritos y cosas siendo arrojadas con furor. A los pocos minutos Georg se le une y decide sabiamente no decirle palabra, no como Gustav que entra calmadamente, como si fuera indiferente a la cara de adversidad que lleva.

—¿Qué tiene Tom ahora? —pregunta. Georg evalúa el contestarle, pero desiste y se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja; el otro chico presente ni se digna a levantar la vista que tiene soldada a un vaso que tiene delante—. Um… —Acepta la situación sin dificultad y pone delante de Bill un sobre—. Eso acaba de llegar para ti. Venía con una rosa, pero no creí que fuera importante dártela.

—¿Qué es? —Bill abre el sobre, se fija en la letra imprenta y en que señala una hora en específico y un lugar.

—Una invitación — _de parte de Bushido, ¿puedes creerlo?_ Es lo que omite y se muerde del labio. Lo que acaba de suceder con Tom y lo que en su pecho ha despertado sigue, vigente, apesadumbrándole—. Hoy día no hay práctica, ¿no? Creo que tampoco va a venir David o Patrick… —Gustav asiente—. Me voy a tomar una siesta.

Coge su vaso de jugo y el papel, y abandona la cocina. Nadie intenta detenerle.

Ya no hay ruidos provenientes del dormitorio de Tom pero al pasar por delante de la puerta cerrada siente el ambiente tan pesado que tiene ganas irresistibles de llorar, de entrar y gritar. Gritar que no soy un jodido agujero negro al que es peligroso acercarse, sino tu hermano, Tom. Ese que te dice Tomi, ¿te acuerdas?, y odio que estés lejos. Pero no va a decir nada, ni a entrar al dormitorio en donde hay una advertencia de peligro tácita.

Cuando llega a su cuarto se echa en la cama y relee miles de veces la invitación de Bushido, y mientras lo hace no puede evitar que la voz grave que él tiene se repita un millón de veces en su cabeza llamándole perra, aunque el papel sea bastante formal y no indique más que la fecha del día, 11:00 p.m., y la dirección de un restaurante bastante exclusivo. Y a la vez que arruga el papel y el sobre, instantes después, se siente triste y con el derecho de usar el Tomi más disminuido que nunca… Además, que acudir a encontrarse con ese hombre que cuando pega sus labios a los suyos le hinca con su barba y al parecer tiene gusto por decirle que es un niño y una perra, no pinta tan mal por algún motivo.

Cuando está quitándose la ropa para irse a bañar, impulsivamente resuelve ir. Decide lanzarse a averiguar si puede olvidarse, al menos por un corto tiempo, del vacío que está amenazándole con ahogarle de un momento a otro porque _no_ tiene hogar, porque su perro Scottie está envejeciendo y ya no mueve la puta cola cuando le ve y porque Tom ya no le conozca lo suficiente… y tenga que venir Georg y confirmar sus palabras para que le crea.


	5. Parte V + Epílogo

A la vez que avanza, paso a paso, dirigiéndose a la mesa apartada donde sabe que le espera, Bill desea con todas sus fuerzas juntar ese pequeño e insignificante último miligramo de voluntad para darse media vuelta y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó. Pero lo cierto es que ese miligramo no se terminó de reunir cuando se maquillaba viendo de reojo a Tom que le perforaba con la mirada, ni mientras se subía al auto, y sin duda, no se reunirá en los segundos que le toma estar al fin ante la presencia de Bushido.

—Hola —saluda intentando no sonar tímido y sin evidenciar la penetrante sensación de qué mierda hago aquí, también intentando digerir el hecho de que ambos estén en Hamburgo _al mismo_ _tiempo_ y no en cualquier otra ciudad del mundo, y que él haya ido por propia voluntad. Todo parece, de pronto, irreal. Horriblemente irreal—. Hola —repite por hacer algo y ante la falta de respuesta, quedándose estático.

Bushido está solo, apoyado sobre uno de sus brazos y con un cigarrillo que ya está terminando de consumírsele entre los labios. Su ropa es formal, con corbata incluida y saco, y su expresión es tan hermética y cerrada que el retraimiento de Bill se acrecienta a pasos agigantados y el único consuelo que encuentra es pensar que no se le nota. Ante su segundo "hola", levanta la vista y le indica con un gesto que tome asiento.

—Sinceramente no te esperaba. —Bill se obliga a sonreír y hace caso, sentándose al frente, con los miembros rígidos y la espalda derecha—. Te creía cobarde —completa con el mismo tono de voz impersonal. La sonrisa de Bill titubea pero se logra mantener y eleva los hombros ligeramente.

No es comodidad lo que siente, pero tampoco es incomodidad. Es extrañeza, una sensación de que en vez de estar ahí debería estar echado a un lado de Tom, aunque sea haciendo un monólogo e intentado reconciliarse con su hermano a pesar de que no estén verdaderamente peleados… Quizá pretender volver tres años atrás, a esa época en la que las cosas aún eran diferentes, y él podía contar siempre con que tenía un gemelo. Quizá. Pero no, no pasa eso. Está enfrente de Bushido, quién le ha dicho cobarde, adjetivo que se añade a los (adjetivos) de niño y perra.

—¿Qué puedo decir…? —dice con voz dulce y tiene ganas de poner un puchero, si es que ya no lo ha puesto. Se muerde la lengua antes de seguir hablando—. Me gusta sorprender a la gente y romper los prejuicios que tienen sobre mí. —Sus palabras hacen que Bushido dé unas palmadas a la mesa y que aplaste un cigarrillo recién prendido en un cenicero.

—Por eso me gustas. —Dicho. Bill no sabe cómo "contraatacar" eso y se muerde el labio, pero no cede la mirada. Bushido se sirve con mucha calma en un vaso un trago de un líquido transparente, antes de agregar—: Pero esto no es una cita… por lo menos no en el sentido normal de la palabra.

—¿Seguro? —Por fin se ha acordado de que si no habla se verá _envuelto_ y saldrá perdiendo, y perder en esa situación no sabe exactamente qué significaría—. Dijiste que no ibas a enviarme rosas. —Bushido asiente y da un sorbo, sin molestarse en pedir un vaso para Bill, ni brindarle ninguna atención o contestación—. Hablemos claro —continúa— no quiero estar aquí. —Bushido sonríe expresando un amplio: eres libre de irte en cualquier instante—. Déjame terminar. Te digo que no quiero estar aquí, y creo que lo de cobarde me va bien… pero tampoco quiero estar en otro lugar. Tú me atraes… creo. —Ni siquiera Bill sabe de dónde ha sacado tanta entereza y sospecha que una vez detenido el tren de palabras, su cerebro recién procesará detenidamente todo lo dicho—. Estoy hecho un embrollo.

Y estoy emocionalmente frágil y dispuesto a todo, a cometer errores con plena conciencia. A hacer algo por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Sólo por hoy. Sólo porque no tengo casa y porque incluso a veces pierdo a mi hermano, porque me siento abandonado, es lo que se forma en su mente pero sus labios y lo último de orgullo que tiene, y que lucha por no desaparecer, retienen a la fuerza. Además ha dicho que Bushido le atrae. Y, ¿le atrae…? ¿Realmente? Estudia en un milisegundo las cejas tupidas, el tatuaje que está en la parte derecha del cuello y la barba que _sabe_ que hinca cuando entra en contacto con su cara, y traga duro, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encienden.

—Quieres ver hasta qué punto llegarás. —No es una pregunta pero tampoco una afirmación. Un vaso es dejado a un lado de los brazos de Bill por una mesera que es ajena a todo y que se marcha con rapidez ante los ojos amenazantes de Bushido. El vaso es llenado—. Eres una gatita curiosa…

—Qué gracioso. —Torna los ojos y después añade con una determinación que saca de no sabe dónde, porque haberse dado cuenta recién que Bushido le atrae es algo perturbador—: No soy una chica, ni un niño… ni una perra. —Sus largos dedos se crispan encima de la mesa y estrecha los ojos con amargura, aunque se siente perdido, muy perdido.

Bushido sonríe y empuja con la punta de los dedos el vaso hacia él para que lo tome. Bill, sin pensarlo, consiente y se bebe todo el contenido sintiendo el sabor desagradable en su garganta y arrugando las facciones. Otra vez es llenado y otra vez se lo toma sin comentar, sin cuestionar. Luego de cuatro vasos, la sonrisa de Bushido sigue intacta, y a Bill ya no le fastidia el whisky puro y ya no siente quemazón.

Sin notar exactamente cuándo, su mano es atrapada y los labios de Bushido se pegan a ella, dejando un beso delicado, y Bill descubre que ese acto, contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, le hace sentir bien. Hace que se ruborice y que sus orejas se sientan calientes, y por primera vez desde que llegó, una sonrisa sincera se posesiona de sus labios. Otro beso suave es dejado, pero en una zona más arriba, y las mejillas no rasuradas pinchan cuando Bushido ladea el rostro y lo apoya en él.

—Bill…

Y la suavidad inquietante es también impresa en el modo en el que su nombre ha sido pronunciado y Bill se siente excitado ante la posibilidad de entregarse a esa extraña mezcla. Extraña porque la barba hinca y porque los besos han sido suaves, y porque Bushido es capaz de decir _Bill_ como una caricia, y llamarle perra y que quiere tenerle de rodillas ante él… Dios, y Bill se imagina de rodillas ante Bushido y el pensamiento hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble imperceptiblemente, y más cuando recuerda el momento en el que se hizo una imagen mental de sí mismo con las piernas abiertas a Bushido durante los premios Comet.

—Te odio —susurra. Bushido no se mueve pero saca la lengua y lame la parte de piel que alcanza, y Bill sigue estremeciéndose—. Mierda. Estoy duro. —Ante eso Bushido sí hace un movimiento, uno rápido y tan aturdidor que Bill jadea: estira la mano por debajo de la mesa y aprieta su entrepierna—. Mierda… Mierda.

—Deja de pronunciar eso o pensaré que es tu palabra favorita… —Sonríe de nuevo y se incorpora por completo—. ¿Adónde fue la virgen que dice que el sexo de una noche no es para él? —pregunta con una malicia que no se puede hallar en su voz. Bill niega con la cabeza repetidamente sin saber por qué—. Llegué a pensar que eras virgen de verdad.

—Simplemente no me gusta que se metan en mi intimidad —dice con una voz que amenaza con quebrarse al mínimo descuido. Se clava las uñas a sí mismo y se inclina un poco por encima de la mesa—. Mierda. No puedo creer que a pesar de que te he dicho que tengo una maldita erección no hagas nada.

Ahora sí Bushido no sonríe, sino que luce peligroso, sin ningún rastro de la suavidad de antes, como si nunca hubiera existido o solo hubiera sido una táctica para que bajase sus defensas. Y sus ojos que le atraviesan señalan que ha abierto la jaula del león y que debe sufrir las consecuencias. Bill, en vez de sentirte temeroso y con ganas de huir, está en descontrol, sus neuronas no hacen sinapsis adecuadamente y su excitación no hace más que crecer porque cuando Bushido se quita el saco, se levanta y le da la espalda, empezando a caminar, no duda ni por un segundo en seguirle y no le da importancia al ligero mareo que siente.

Una vez que ha comprobado que no hay nadie, la puerta del baño es cerrada y Bushido le estampa contra la pared, sosteniendo sus brazos por las muñecas para que no se mueva y pegando sus labios a su cuello. Bill se siente frágil mientras su piel es absorbida y sus pantalones y boxers son bajados sin que pueda impedirlo. Se siente excitado y extraviado entre las sensaciones, y todo empeora cuando su cuello es dejado de lado y la boca de Bushido se aproxima a la suya.

—Pe-rra —murmura con voz ronca, soltando su agarre y bajando una mano para atrapar su entrepierna antes de besarle, evitando que un alarido se le escape.

Bill ha sido besado por contadas personas en toda su vida, y de algunas tiene recuerdos vagos porque estaba demasiado ebrio, sin embargo, apenas siente la lengua de Bushido acariciando sus encías, sus dientes, su lengua, y todo, sabe que difícilmente va a ser besado de una manera más apasionada y desenfrenada. Incluso los vellos de su nuca se han erizado y sus ojos se han cerrado automáticamente… y lo último que pasa por su cabeza es que si hubiera sabido antes que Bushido le haría sentir tan bien, no habría _esperado_ tanto. Y la mano tibia sigue masajeándole con maestría. Cuando está a punto de liberarse, Bushido rompe todo contacto con él y da un paso hacia atrás. Bill abre los ojos y se queja con un gimoteo. Sus rodillas tienen vida propia y se sacuden milímetros, al igual que sus hombros. Y todo está caliente, jodidamente caliente y _levantado_.

—Quítate la ropa. —No, sería injusto porque Bushido aún tiene todas sus prendas en su lugar y no estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax y no tiene ganas de sexo como nunca antes. Bill niega débilmente, haciéndole sonreír. Mierda. Esa sonrisa. _Esa_ sonrisa, y toda su piel parece sensibilizarse tanto que parece tortura—. Está bien pero date la vuelta. Ahora.

¿Darse la vuelta? Eso implicaría… No. No quiero. No. No. No y no. Y el "no" sigue repitiéndose como disco rayado aún cuando Bushido se acerca y le toma de las caderas y le besa intensamente de nuevo. Se siente casi sin conciencia y el "no" va tornándose un "tal vez" que no tiene tiempo de volverse un "sí" porque sus labios son dejados y su cuerpo es cambiado de posición, haciendo que se enfrente a su propia imagen porque la pared es un gran espejo en sí.

—Espejo —balbucea sintiendo espasmos ante el contacto de algo caliente por detrás y apoya su frente en la superficie fría, pero sin quitar los ojos—. ¿Va a doler?

—Sí. —El aliento cálido choca contra su nuca porque su cabello ha sido retirado hacia un lado, y eso se siente agradable—. Y mucho. Vas a arrepentirte.

—¿En serio? —pregunta con un hilo de voz, pero la verdad es que la respuesta no le importa. Todo él está dispuesto—. Solo será una vez… solo una. —Bushido sonríe y le hace retroceder y abrir las piernas lo necesario porque no piensa prepararlo aunque de esa forma Bill no vaya a ser el único al que le duela—. Es solo una vez —repite—. Una sola vez. Una locura que no se repetirá nunca.

Lo que registra a continuación es cómo es invadido, partido en dos, y gime y jadea y gimotea y las lágrimas salen de sus ojos porque Bushido va hacia delante y retrocede un tanto pero sigue avanzando hacia donde nunca nadie ha llegado, poseyendo, y cuando nota que sus soniditos van a transformarse en gritos potentes, mastica sus labios reiteradamente, y el sabor de sangre es atrapado junto a los alaridos que no _debe_ dejar escapar de su garganta porque alguien puede ser alertado, ¿y qué mierda diría? ¿Vio…? No, no lo llamaría violación, no sería tan imbécil. Es su culpa y culpa de Tom, sí, de Tom, y sobre todo es culpa de Bushido.

Siente las gotitas de sudor resbalando y se acuerda del espejo, y ve su reflejo, ve su expresión perdida, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que corrieron el maquillaje, su excitación y la cara de Bushido, sus ojos que están fijos en él y destilan lujuria. Y aunque no sabe por qué, el hecho de poder observarse a sí mismo le añade una cuota de degeneración, de perversión.

Cuando sus entrañas ya no ceden más, una mano de Bushido se cuela dentro de su camiseta y acaricia su estómago contraído, sin hacer más movimiento que ese, tratando de que se relaje… pero no puede hacerlo porque lo siente. _Está adentro_. Y la sangre hierve. Bill sigue atormentando sus labios que se han hinchado y están muy rojos, y se da golpecitos cortos con el espejo hasta que un balanceo, que es errático al comienzo, da inicio, ya que el intervalo al que tenía que acostumbrarse ya terminó, y Bill siente que a pesar de todo su cuerpo está reaccionando porque en cada embestida su entrepierna es empujada contra el frío espejo y mandándole oleadas de placer… Oleadas de placer que se convierten en un maremoto que destruye todo a su paso porque de la nada Bushido toca algo dentro de sí que le hace atrapar su labio inferior con sus dientes con más fuerza aún porque como se siente _tiene que_ ser algo irreal.

Bushido tiene sus caderas sujetadas con seguridad, guiando e imponiendo un ritmo mortal. Entrando y saliendo en una fricción abrumadora y dolorosa, y hay pequeñas explosiones en todos lados. Y los ruidos se escapan porque falla en contenerlos, porque le duele, claro que sí le duele y bastante; su carne parece estar desgarrándose y siente un ardor y esa zona late. Hay más lágrimas. Y lo que siente es dolor pero también placer, es algo fuerte y duro, irresistible. Algo de lo que quisiera escapar y a la vez prolongar para siempre.

Bill se pierde por completo. Sus ojos dejan de estar fijos en Bushido y se desorbitan mientras todos sus miembros se agitan solo para dar encuentro a las arremetidas de Bushido. Siente como si hubiera encontrado un pedacito de cielo comestible y en vez de degustarlo se lo hubiera tragado y ahora pasase con dificultad por su esófago, y lejos de depositarse en su estómago, hiciera que todo diese vueltas sobre su mismo eje como efecto secundario.

¿Le gusta? No podría mentir… lo ama, y lo odia y todo a la vez. Se siente justo como si él fuera Bill Kaulitz y estuviera siendo jodido por otro hombre, y no cualquiera, sino Bushido. Y las ganas de morir ahí mismo se hacen imperiosas. Porque si muriera no habría un después en el que se cuestionaría lo que está sintiendo, uno en el que añoraría sentir esa sensación de posesión, de romperse pero sin terminar de hacerlo.

Una mano se resbala. Es una mano cálida, sí, pero también es rasposa, con largos dedos que se cierran en torno a su erección y bombean. Mierda, gimotea inteligiblemente, observándose persistentemente en el espejo y recorriéndose. El verse siendo follado, cómo le masturban a pesar de que sus ojos están nublados y apenas pueden enfocar… le gusta. Y se siente lleno. Es lo último que procesa antes de manchar el espejo y que las rodillas le fallen al punto de tener que ser sujetado por Bushido quien aún no ha llegado al orgasmo y se mueve con más firmeza que antes en un par de embestidas antes de salir por completo con un gemido y dejándole sin _nada_.

Su mente sigue embotada pero… Bushido _también_ hace ruidos, y ruidos que se oyen bien, y su cuerpo de gelatina se estremece una vez más pero ya desechando los últimos residuos del clímax. Sin embargo, cuando el otro hace que se gire y toma su mano, dirigiéndola hacia su bajo vientre, y le toca, todo se trastoca nuevamente. Y, ¿qué más da? Ya no puede caer más bajo. Ya subió al cielo y bajó al infierno al mismo tiempo. Seguir sintiendo vacío después de un hecho, algo que sucederá, lo haga o no.

Se deja caer en el suelo de rodillas, evitando sus ojos, y casi sonríe al darse cuenta de que Bushido siempre tuvo razón. Es un niño, un cobarde… y una perra. Lo es, es los tres, y al momento en el que da un lengüetazo titubeante está confirmado. Ironías de la vida, simplemente. Se ayuda con una mano y prueba otra vez. Sabe un poco salado, _quizá a él_ , no mal, y los ojos le pican de las ganas de llorar. Abre la boca, y hay más ruidos de Bushido. Un éxtasis envolvente. Cuando la punta llega a su garganta, tose y sus cabellos son agarrados con determinación para que no se aleje… Forcejeos y todo lo que su inexperiencia produce, hace que Bushido se corra finalmente, y su cabello sea libre.

Todo ha terminado. Fin. Y se siente drenado, como una figurilla vaciada.

—¿Va a repetirse?

No obtiene respuesta y se quedan en un silencio en el que Bushido parece cavilar, a la vez que se arregla la ropa, y que Bill no se siente capaz de romper porque su estómago parece haberse ido de paseo a una montaña rusa, enviándole las sensaciones de vértigo y miedo… Y en su pecho ese _algo_ que existe por Tom y que nunca pudo definirlo, ni le importó hacerlo, va tomando una forma difusa mientras los recuerdos de su discusión con él y los pétalos en el suelo calan con fuerza. Una fuerza bruta que le mantiene contra el suelo.

—No sé —contesta luciendo sutilmente hambriento, satisfecho y presuntuoso. Se agacha a su altura y acaricia su mejilla—. Si se vuelve a repetir, bien, sino, lástima. Pero nadie va a llorar… Bill, querías escapar y lo has logrado siquiera por unos minutos. —Tiene razón, una vez más. Y eso es frustrante.

—Pero… no tengo casa, ¿sabías? Y a veces siento que odio a mi hermana porque llora demasiado, y a veces mi hermano me hace odiarlo y sé que él me odia la mayor parte del tiempo. —Bushido levanta las cejas y le hace incorporarse por completo mientras que de los ojos de Bill brotan muchas lágrimas imparables.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice Bushido y le acomoda el pantalón y la ropa interior con delicadeza después de limpiarle—. Debes estar solo. —Es como si quisiera echarle alcohol a la herida a propósito, y con maldad y disfrute… pero Bushido no sonríe. No hay una maldita sonrisa—. Pero todos lo estamos. —En su voz agria hace que Bill se limpie los ojos con brusquedad y le aparte de un empujón.

No. No. NO. No, yo tengo a Tom. Y la forma difusa va volviéndose abrumadoramente clara y en su pecho hay una detonación que le hace sentir la necesidad física de ir hacia donde se encuentra Tom y decirle que está vacío y que el sexo con Bushido le llevó al cielo y le bajó al infierno, y que necesita sus abrazos y tener conversaciones verdaderas con él. Y, por sobre todo, necesita preguntar: Tomi, ¿aún me quieres?

 

 **Epílogo**

—Tom, ¿aún me quieres?

—¿Qué?

Están uno al lado del otro. Los ojos de Bill están aún rojos y dentro de él hay _muchas_ partes _rotas_. A un lado de la cama están los pedazos del estuche de un CD y la figura de Bushido apenas se puede distinguir entre los papeles rasgados de la portada.

—¿Me quieres?

Tom frunce el ceño y se remueve.

—Eres mi hermano.

—Eso no dice nada. —Su labio inferior que está destrozado por sus mordidas tiembla involuntariamente.

—Es casi narcisista. Amar a tu propio reflejo.

—¿Amar? —Las mejillas de Tom se ponen rojas—. Tom, ¿me quieres?

Tom suspira y mira fijamente sus ojos y sus labios hinchados, y es como si el dolor que Bill siente y… el vacío, se le contagiaran. Siempre ha tratado de negarse a todo lo que le inspira su hermano pero verlo _así_ es más de lo que puede soportar.

Y sabe que es su culpa, de algún modo lo sabe… Es su culpa que Bill esté lastimado física y mentalmente y, peor aún, que haya caído ante Bushido.

—Tom —gimotea.

—Eres mi hermano. Y eso te debe de bastar. —Pero _no basta._ Bill es el que ahora suspira mientras se limpia las lágrimas que no han tenido tiempo de caer—. Bill… eres como una jodida astilla, eso pasa.

—¿Qué? —Está a un paso de echarse a correr lejos y mandar a la mismísima mierda a Tom para siempre, pero una sonrisa que hace mucho que no ve, le detiene.

—Una astilla clavada aquí —continúa Tom y se señala donde está su corazón— y duele.

—A mí también me duele porque siempre te muestras indiferente, imbécil. Y me haces sentir mal, y siento que te pierdo cada vez más…

Tom se pega más, haciéndole sentir su calor a través de la ropa y envolviéndole con un brazo. Sigue hablando como si él no hubiera pronunciado algo, le dice muchas cosas sobre astillas incrustadas en lo más profundo y que duelen y son imposibles de remover. De astillas a las que nunca te acostumbras a tener y que tratas con todas tus fuerzas de quitar.

—Oye, Tomi —susurra muy bajito—, ¿entonces quieres deshacerte de mí porque te hago doler?

Antes de que su hermano le conteste, Bill razona que el hecho de sentirse sin hogar y añorar y odiar lo que Bushido le ha hecho también son astillas, pero… ¿también lo será necesitar a Tom más que nunca y sentir que ese _algo_ era un amor inexplorado?

El pensamiento le escuece tanto que sin premeditarlo salva los centímetros que le separa del rostro de Tom y le enfrenta.

—Más te vale que _me_ quieras, o si no te juro que… — _que me muero_. Tom le sonríe y le besa la frente.

-fin-


End file.
